restless
by sae hyuuga -x
Summary: happily ever after? - - -repline


**a note :** This is what happens when people look on my pole, and vote. Then I go look, and actually decided to do what other people suggested. Pretty flippin' amazing, huh? This is pretty short, so...eh.

**restless  
**'happily ever after?'  
**replica/namine**

You do not want to hurt him physically, or give him any strife. But one must do what one must do, correct? Even if it meant lieing, cheating, backstabbing, hurting, and many other horrible things you had sworn never to do. No, wait...this isn't your fault. No! It has to be Larxene, Marlixia and Vexen's, of course! This sweet, innocent, shy girl would never dream of doing such a thing to an unsuspecting person. Or maybe they had finally gotten to you; sadism leaking freely into your mind as all you can do is watch. Watch him hit the ground, blood trailing from the corners of his pale lips. Watch Larxene cackle triumphantly, calling him stupid and worthless.

Watch his unsehd tears fall against the cold floor.

He needs you. You know this. Yet you did not want to tear apart the spilt-second memories he had been able to build up for Larxene's personal gain. The sound of hissing catches your attention, and you look up hesitantly, catching Larxene hold a half-alive Replica by the back of his collar, a disgusted look on her face. "Fix 'im up," she barks and storms off, the thrill of battle leaving the Nymph. Then you look back down at him, his eyes pleading. And it makes you want to cry, because you know what you're about to do will only make things worse.

"N-Namine...," he whisperes, blood gushing from his mouth suddenly. Larxene had really outdone herself today. "Please...please help...m-me," he grits his teeth, and you know that thanks to his pride, he does not like asking for help. Aren't we all human, though? ...The answer is quite clear to you.

You slowly get off your chair and fold your legs beneath you, resting his head against your lap. You marvel how utterly warm he is, but bit your lip when you feel the blood from his wounds stain your perfect dress. Brushing a few strands of blood-stained silver hair out from his eyes, you lean downwards and kiss his forehead tenderly, earning a strained smile from the puppet. You look at the rest of his body, clothes meshed with his blood, wounds flowing freely with that same liquid. You know these wounds are fatal, but you still don't want to 'help' him. Even if he begs you, there is no chance you will make him suffer again.

A few short seconds pass, and he gasps in sudden pain, much to your alarm. "I-I-It hurts...," he whines, eyes shut tightly. Your eyes widen when no blood pours from his body, but an almost acid-like black mass. Darkness. There is no hope for him not, and you can only sit there, like the worthless witch you are.

"Ooooh! Looks like murder to me, eh, Marly?" a female voice croons, her haunting face hanging over your shoulder. You can feel her cold, merciless breath on your neck and it makes you tremble, still staring down at the helpless Replica. He is looking right back at you, eyes seeming to ask rather bluntly, _why?!_

"Of course. She let us all die," another voice murmurs, and you know this one with much regret. Your captor, the reason why you were locked in a cage, wanting to spread your wings and fly away, but was denied almost instantly. Moving your gaze from the Replica to Marluxia, you cringe at his pale, ghostly face. "Didn't you, Namine?" he asked, now addressing the Replica, "you killed him."

Your eyes go wide as you try and say something, but no words come out. You wonder why, but, of course, your curiosity is totally mute. Marluxia chuckles and Larxene giggles darkly when even more strands of Darkness flood onto the floor, covering the area with the dark substance. In another flash, the older Nobodies are gone, and you are left alone with your 'victim'.

"F-Fairytales...," he said softly, catching you attention again, a tiny smirk hinting his bloody features, "don't always have h-happy ending, y-you know? I...I mean...t-the prince doesn't always g-get the p-princess," your mouth falls open into a silent gasp, which makes his smirk grow wider. "It...was all a lie, huh?" he asks weakly, eyes fluttering shut. You give him a hard shake, salty tears trailing down your face and mixing with his blood. His _darkness_.

_**I didn't mean to!**_

* * *

Leaping upwards with a loud screech, the read-head panted heavily, her hand flying towards her heart. "What kind of dream was that?!" she breathed quickly, an ever-present look of shock on her face. Indigo eyes lingering over each item in her room, Kairi hugged her knees slightly, her shock now replaced with confusion. "Riku? And Namine? ...No, it can't be...," she mused softly, suppressing another yawn.

Suddenly, her bedroom door burst open, revealing a worried Sora. "Kairi?! Was that you? What happened? Didja have a nightmare? Are you okay? You want me to get your mom?" he asked hurridley, giving Kairi quite a few questions. However, she did find it rather entertaining when he treated her like some little kid, though it sometimes got on her nerves.

Shaking her head slightly, Kairi offered Sora a kind smile, "no...I'm fine. Are you and Riku done your parts of the project?"

His face is unreadable for a second, then shifts into realization, before he dashes back out the door. Kairi is thankfully that he didn't slam the door, really.

"I wonder what that dream had to do with anything...," Kairi mumbled almost inaudibly, but went back to sleep none the less.

_Yet she could have sworn that somewhere deep in her mind, soft sobs echoed lightly._


End file.
